And So We meet
by EmmaSwanCaptainHook
Summary: When Tadashi and Hiro meet the Simpsons they think its all friendship and fun and games. But sometimes you need to test friendship or it will all fall... Dylan Darknight Villan from my story Land of no return! So basically my oc,dylan and lola, and yeah some basic trust exersices and caged hopelessness! Enjoy the story! (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: All over this donut? Do'h!

A/N: This is an awesome crossover between the Simpsons and big hero 6. I love them both so I decided to do an awesome fanfic about this! I would like to give credit for:  s/11158517/1/Bot-Fights-and-Know-It-All-s by: itsjustakindofmagic and her awesome picture of the Simpsons on her story. It gave me a good idea! Thank you o3o p.s I am not trying to be racist in the story comparing skin. The Simpsons are cartoon and big hero 6 characters are anime. Live with it!

Summary: The Simpsons had a normal life. But was it normal? If your talking about meeting 2 crazy robot inventors then, yeah that's normal.

Type: Fanfiction, more chapters to come!

Extra info: alternate universe where fire never happens.

Disclamer: I don't own Disney or fox, or Simpsons or anything! Its just an idea..

In Simpsons universe:

The sun was shining on the Simpsons house a fine Saturday morning. The Simpsons family were watching TV on the screen in front of the couch. "I hate this show!" Said Lisa getting mad. "All it talks about is animals getting slaughtered!" She looked at the rest of the family with a mad face about the program they were watching. Homer and Bart looked at each other. "Yeah! Die animals die!" they exclaimed and high fived. Lisa and Marge rolled each other's eyes in sequence. Homer stretched and went to go get a beer at Moe's. He deserved it. As he was walking he heard an unfamiliar voice. "Dashi?" asked the younger voice. "Yeah?" said the older one. "Idk know where we are... I'm scared. Are we going to die?" the younger one's voice was shaky. "No, its ok. Were going to be otouto." Said the other older one. Homer didn't know what otouto meant. He ignored it and went into Moe's

Big hero 6 universe:

"Hey Tadashi?" asked hiro, pulling up his suitcase. Aunt Cass was taking them on a trip to Canada to visit a wildlife committee. "Yes Hiro?" replied Tadashi, peaking his head in the room. "Can you help me with this.. It's kind of hea- whoa!" Cried hiro, as he was weighed down by the suitcase. Tadashi gave a innocent sweet chuckle and reached for the suitcase in Hiro's hand. "Thanks Dashi." "No problem." Said Tadashi smiling down at his little brother. "I can't believe I get to see Canada! I've never really seen snow before!" said hiro as he jumped up and down on the floor. Tadashi nodded his head. "Yeah me either, eh?"* He tried to do his best Canadian accent. They both chuckled as Aunt Cass popped her head in the room. "Everyone ready to go?" Said Aunt Cass as she both looked at them in question. "Yeah." They replied in sequence. "Ok. The plane leaves in about 1 hour. Lets roll!" She said as she exited the room. The boys followed.

"Oops!" Said Hiro as he ran back and grabbed baymax charging station. "Can't forget good ol' baymax." He said as he catches up with his brother once more. Before they go they need to grab something from there room yet again. It's their old scrapbook. They wanted to read it on the plane together. They told Aunt Cass they would be back. They traveled upstairs and noticed something on their dresser. It was a donut. It was pink with multiple, colourful sprinkles on it. "Can I eat it?" said Hiro going to grab it. "No!" Said Tadashi pulling the donut like a tug of war. All of a sudden it flashed white and then the scenery and the boys went along with it. When the both woke up they saw people starring at them. "What's going on?" said hiro his face was flushed. They heard people mutter things like "where did they come from?" and "Why is their skin different?"

"Dashi?" Said Hiro questionably. "Yeah?" said Tadashi looking concerned. "Idk know where we are. Im scared. Are we going to die?" Hiro said shaking like mad. "No it's ok. Where going to be ok otouto." Said Tadashi, scooping Hiro up, and holding his little brother in his arms. Hiro immediately put his head into his older brother's chest and starting to dooze off. Tadashi ran for the nearest building. Which happen to be the Simpsons residence.

Simpsons p.o.v

Lisa and marge sat on the couch, and were watching a different show called 'facts about wildlife.' This was a better show for them. Bart was sitting on the stairs reading 'How to prank someone with toy Guns.' Suddenly a knock on the door alerted Bart. He picked up his sling shot and stood infront of the closed door. "Hello?" Said a older voice. "Yeah?" Said bart looking at the closed door. "C-can me and my brother come in?" "Nah. I think you should go back to your house." Bart said as he turned away. Lisa came up to her brother and said "Bart aren't you going to answer the door?" said Lisa raising an eyebrow. "maybe you should." He said trying to trick his sister. "Ok I will!" Said lisa and she turned the knob. There infront of her was a boy and another boy. The older boy had shorter hair and cleaner hair and looked about 17. The younger boy had messy hair and was about 14 and looked similar to the older boy. They both looked like anime figures. Marge came in the door and looked at the 2 men. "Can I help you?" She said in a sweet tone. "Yes. My name is Tadashi and this is my little brother Hiro. We kinda got lost." "Come in." Said Marge offering these strangers their home.

A/N

*I figured "eh?" was a very stereotypical kinda think people think Canadians say. Not all people say "Eh?" Some of us aren't hooked on maple syrup, although it's very tasty, and we don't have snow all the time… I am Canadian so.. I should know. Idk if we truly have accents.. maybe some people think we do.. but don't be so stereotypical on us Canadians X3


	2. Chapter 2: Whats on the news?

Homer's p.o.v

As I opened the door to Moe's I was meet by the regular's at Moe's. "Hey homer!" Called barney, as he fell off the stool and plumaged to the tile floor. He grumbled a bit, and grab the stool trying to hoist himself up. I said "one beer please Moe!" As I grabbed myself my own stool. I took the frosty beer from Moe, and just before I was going to chug it down, the news came on. "Good evening. This is Kent Brockman reporting live from the scene of a crime, where we have found something strange on the road. It seams to be a large red container filled with a mystery." Just then as they were picking up the container, to be moved, it landed on Kent's foot, causing him to jerk away and say "ow." Really extremely loud. Something beeped and beeped, until a large marshmallow white thing came out of the red container and said, "Hello Tadashi and Hiro. How Ar…Oh. I am unsure of who you are?" everyone stared in shock. "Who are you?" Spoke the reporter on live air. "I am baymax your personal health companion. I was alerted when you said "Ow."" Kent Brockman looked everywhere. "Is this some sort of joke?" He spoke to himself out loud. "You seam to be in a stressed situation. My solution is a warm bath and going to relax with some classical music." Kent Brockman shook his head and looked at the white marshmallow, baymax. "Damn you kids! Ok where are you! I know you're here somewhere!" he threw his hands up and searched the perimeter". Then the camera cut to commercial. I glanced at Moe. "Some kids eh?" I said, finally getting a chance to sip my frosty mug of duff beer. "Yeah." Said Moe, taking a cloth, and wiping the counter off.

Tadashi's p.o.v

I came in the house and looked inside a bit. Not bad. It was nice. The woman, quickly lead me into a room with a large table and chairs. "This is the dining room." Not realizing I didn't have anything to call her by, I quickly turned to the woman who let us in and said "What's your name Btw?" Marge turned around and quickly apologised for not introducing herself sooner. "Sorry. My name is Marge Simpson, and these are my kids, Bart and Lisa. "Awe mom!" Said Bart, very upset and crossing his arms. "I wanted to call myself coolio and Lisa could be booger face!" Hiro was half awake listening and a half smile came on his face and a chuckle escaped his mouth. Marge then stepped into a room with a fridge, toaster and draws, cabinets, microwave, a small table, tile floor, a window with a nice view of outside and fancy corn on the cob curtains. "Heres the kitchen." Marge continued with the tour. She then took onto a room that was open from the kitchen. "This is the family room." She got out of the way, and I peaked inside a small room, with a old TV set, well for me anyway, and a nice brown leather couch. And a small window overlooking a fence. She took me then into a piano room, with another brown leather couch, a glass monumental case, a desk with draws, a lamp and a phone, a big open window to the road, the window had a ledge on it, that I presumed that you could sit on it and a fireplace beside the piano. Also in the hallway was a small bathroom. It was time to go upstairs. I was tooken up the stairs and was lead to a bathroom, which I presumed was the kids bathroom because it had fishes on the bathroom shower curtain.

I then went to another room. It looked like a master suit because of a bathroom connected. The bedroom had a mirror dresser, with a manikin that looked like Marge hair style with pearls around it, and there was a large bed, with a large non-walk-in closet with clothes everywhere. In the bathroom was a small window and a glass shower. I smiled at every part of the house. And of course the backyard which we should have had, because it had a tree house that Hiro might have liked. I didn't even know if we would get back. I was lead to the piano room's couch where me and Hiro had to share for our time being here. I was given a blue putover top blanket. It wasen't the best, but I didn't mind though. Atleast I got a place to stay. I closed my eyes to soften darkness. Then I let darkness take me.

A/n: Hey guys! I'm so glad I got back to this! Sorry, but homer doesn't know about Tadashi and Hiro, and Tadashi and Hiro don't know about Baymax. Ill try to get them to all meet soon.

Your Author,

Lolanice

Love,favourite,read,review,follow and share!


	3. Chapter 3: Who are they?

.

Homer p.o.v

I waved goodbye at my bar buddies and started walking home. It started to rain. I grumbled to myself and pushed on forward despite the wind and rain. As I was reaching home I found the scene of the crime like on TV. I looked at the container. It was closed again. "Hmm." I said. I picked it up of the road and tucked it under my arm. I was going to bring It home for everyone to see. I reached my house, and went inside. "I'm Home!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Marge went into the room and whispered at me to lower my voice to a whisper. I looked at her and asked her in a low tone "Why Margie?" She sighed and pointed to the couch. I then saw one little boy and a big teenager snoring away on the brown leather couch in the living room. "Who are they and what the hell are they doing in my house!" I screamed. Marge face palmed her face and regretted telling her husband anything. I then saw Bart and without thinking started to strangle him. "OW!" he cried rubbing his neck. Marge shook her head and started nagging at me. "Hello." I heard, and whipped around. "I am Baymax your personal health companion." Lisa just walked down the stairs at this moment stopped and screamed "Omg is that a robot!?" she flew down the stairs, and over to it and squeezed, hugged it. "There. There. Hugging is a sign of happiness." Just then one of the little younger boy's spoke up. "Baymax?" Baymax turned to see the little boy. "Hiro, Tadashi." Hiro got up and took Baymax hand and turned his opened hand, bit by bit slowly turning it into a fist. He struck Baymax fist, with his own fist and proceeded saying "pshshswwwww" Baymax only said "balalalala."

Bart laughed his head off and held his stomach because it hurt so bad.

Regular p.o.v

Little did they know something was watching them.. and it would be a matter of time before they fell.


End file.
